


Sandor Clegane's Guide to Awkward Flirting

by Fanfic_Addicted



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dating guide, implied SanSan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Addicted/pseuds/Fanfic_Addicted
Summary: A silly drabble inspired by Amuscaria's work 'The Warrior's Prayer'.A light-hearted 'dating guide' based on Sandor's crush and inexperienced flirting techniques, because he was so fricking adorable in that chapter <3





	Sandor Clegane's Guide to Awkward Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuscaria/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind me using your piece as inspiration for this silly drabble. I adored your last chapter and this is my thanks <3

*****

Are you being haunted by a pretty (*stupid*) fire-haired maiden with a woman's body?  Have memories of a shave sent you so soft you now stay sober to do your killing?  

Then you may be in need of

**Sandor Clegane's guide to Awkward Flirting!**

  
_ Step one: Show her with flowers. _   
.... Or ribbons, shawl, hairnet, cloak, books.  You say she has books?  Buy better books!   
  
_ Step two: The art of polite conversation. _   
Get to know her with a rapid-fire, barrage of questions.  Keep on topic.  Dismiss all attempts at hesitation, repetition or deviation.

_Step three: Spend quality time together._   
Take a stroll, visit the Sept, impress her with your wood (*en* pew), wine and dine her.

_ Step four: Get nervous and overreact because ...*feelings* _   
Growl, snarl and insult her.   
  


Follow these simple steps and you too will be sure to overwhelm crushes and confuse everyone in no time at all!  For best results use alongside _ ‘The Hound's guide to maintaining a healthy dose of self loathing at all times.’  _   



End file.
